Life Lessons
by outside da box
Summary: Akihito is trying to help Hiromi get rid of his sister complex by talking to other humans. He is showing him how to go step by step to get a girl. He shows him what to do, then he tries it on a girl. Sort of Akihito and Hiromi. Rated T for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A sort of Akihito x Hiromi**

Normal P.O.V

"This was your idea." Hiromi said, gripping Akihito's hand.

"I know.." Akihito whispered.

(flashback)They were in the club room, after school. Everyone had left. Hiromi had been talking to Akihito for a while about his sister complex.

"I can help you get over it." Akihito said confidently.

"How?" Hiromi raised an eyebrow.

"Try to spend time advancing on others. If you do that, you won't think much of your sister in your complex ways."

Hiromi hesitated. "I could try it."

"Great. Who do you want to start out with?"

Hiromi got up and walked out of the room.

Akihito followed. "Where are you-"

Hiromi walked up to a freshman girl and held a strand of her hair, he caressed her face. "Hello, Miss."

"Sempi!" She blushed. "I must be dreaming. OMG!" She bolted.

"Idiot." Akihito dragged him back to the classroom.

"What'd I do wrong?" Hiromi shrugged.

"For one thing." Akihito rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can't just touch a girl's face like that, you need to take baby steps."

"My sister doesn't like physical contact so I'm not sure how to do this.."

"It's ok. You got this!"

"So how'd I start?"

"I'll show you the steps, then you perform them with a girl."

"Sure. Let's try it."

XxX

"Why here?" Hiromi asked.

"I feel relaxed in my apartment!"

"Wouldn't your house in the mountains be better?"

Akihito fidgeted. "I'd rather not go to my house and remember this when I first enter."

"Fair enough."

Akihito gripped Hiromi's hand. "See?" He held it up, and pointed to it with the other. "Holding hands."

"I see." Hiromi gripped Akihito's other hand. "Holding both hands, since it's warm." He smiled.

"S-shut up." Akihito looked away. "Save it for the girls."

Hiromi let go of both hands and tackle-hugged Akihito. They landed on his bed. "Then we hug?"

"Whoa!" Akihito pushed him off. "No, not after a while. But hugging is next. But no tackle hugs! But of course before anything, compliment a girl. Practice on me."

"You are special to me." Hiromi smiled.

"Good, but look into her eyes."

"You are very special to me." Hiromi made eye contact, suddenly very serious.

Akihito smiled. "Pick up her hand and kiss it."

Hiromi tilted his face up. "May I see your hand?"

"Heh." Akihito smirked. "Of course."

He held out his hand, and Hiromi pressed his lips to it.

Akihito opened the apartment door. "You may go now."

Hiromi slowly left the room.

XxX

Akihito was talking to Mirai when Hiromi spotted him.

"Akihito!" He yelled. "Can you watch me practice?" He asked, when he was closer to him.

"Sure." Akihito shrugged.

They walked over to a group of girls, and Hiromi stepped forward to one of the girls. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but noticing how pretty your hair is today."

"W-well… thank you." she smiled.

"May I?" He asked politely.

"S-sure…" She leaned forward.

He lightly touched her hair. "It's very smooth and soft."

"Whoa!" A girl stepped in between them. "What are you doing to-"

"Your's is too." He felt her hair.

"Don't-" She blushed

"Kyyaa!" The first girl smiled. "Sempi! You're so nice!"

"Thank you." He smiled and stroked her hair. "I must go, just remember how beautiful you look today." and to that, he walked away.

XxX

"Ok." Akihito smirked. "That was good."

"Ok."

"But."

"But?"

"You can do better."

"And how do I do that?"

**Please give me more ideas on what they could teach each other!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first romance. Hope you like it!**

Normal P.O.V

"You could be nice in a more…. Non-shalaunt way, but still show her respect." Akihito smiled.

"What." Hiromi asked. "Show me."

"…Ok." Akihito agreed, and walked closely to a pair of girls. He stayed within listening distance and didn't interrupt. When they stopped for a moment of silence, Akihito stepped in. "Good morning, Rei, Good morning, Sakura." He smiled gratefully. "You two seem brighter today. It's nice to see you guys smile more. I was beginning to think I'd never see you smile. I'm glad you are happy today." He sounded genuine and his vibe wasn't flirtatious. He shared equal looks between the both of them.

They're faces grew more and more.

"Thank you." Rei smiled.

"I am grateful you noticed, Sempi." Sakura nodded, also smiling.

To that, they parted ways.

"That was dumb." Hiromi said plainly. "That didn't seem correct in the slightest."

XxX

"I was wrong, I apologies." Hiromi bowed apologetically.

"Nice." Akihito said. "You always need to be sincere to a girl. Never. Ever. Lie."

"Got it." Hiromi understood. "But how do I kiss-"

Akihito spit out the water he was drinking all over himself. "We're not."

"Not with you. But I don't know."

"I'll show you." Akihito left the clubroom and came back minutes later.

"What, Sempi?"

"Miari. May I kiss you for a moment? I need to show Hiromi how to kiss a girl." Akihito flashed a sexy smile at her.

"Unpleasant." She whispered, but slowly nodded. "Very, unpleasant."

Hiromi watched as their lips slowly touched. Parting every few seconds, only to touch again. Harmless kisses, not forceful, no tongue, no teeth.

Hiromi's heart picked up as the kiss deepened. They started parting every ten seconds. Sounds getting louder, little by little. Still innocent, barely innocent…

Akihito's arms tightened around Miari's small figure, then he let go, and parted lips. "Thank you." He sounded only slightly breathless. And wiped some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Unpleasant." Miari frowned.

He caressed her cheek. "I don't think it was _that _unpleasant." He smiled.

Miari left the room, blushing slightly. Akihito turned around to his slightly red faced friend.

"You just made out with a girl." He put plainly.

"Indeed." Akihito slowly walked up to Hiromi. "Now it's your turn." He gestured to the hallway. "Choose a girl."

Hiromi blushed internally. He thought Akihito was going to kiss him!

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Akihito pushed him out into the hallway.

He rammed into one of the freshmen. "I'm sorry." He held his hand out hand helped her up.

"Perfect." Akihito was next to them immediately. "Can I borrow you two for a moment?"

They walked into the clubroom and Akihito closed the door. "My friend here is leaning how to kiss. May we use you? We won't do anything more."

The freshman stood there for a moment.

"You don't have to." Akihito took a step away from the door. "You can leave if you want."

She slowly nodded. "I'll do it."

She looked at Hiromi and slowly kissed him. He felt their lips touch and kissed back. It was harmless. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued and the kiss stayed even.

"You can't stay at one level forever." Akihito frowned.

The freshman heard him and pushed the kiss deeper.

**BOOP. I have no idea what to write next. I need some help please.**

**PLEASE?!"!?" ( )**

** /&\**


End file.
